Beast Boy's ABCs
by Mika Casey
Summary: A series of BB/Rae drabbles based on the letters of the alphabet.
1. A is for Addiction

**Disclaimer:** The Teen Titans don't belong to me.

**Author's Note:** Inspired by many songs, except the last three letters. In this, the characters are about 17-18ish. Short Rae/BB drabbles based on the letters of the alphabet.

* * *

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**A** is for **Addicted**_

Beast Boy couldn't help but be addicted to Raven's touch.

It was, of course, a curious phenomenon to him. She avoided human contact when she could, staying alone in her room often and not bothering to come out, while he was a social butterfly. He believed it was a curiosity of something barely known to him.

When her skin brushed up against his, in the heat of battle or a chance encounter at the tower, he felt a rush of electricity through his body.

It left him waiting anxiously for the rare chance of touching her again.


	2. B is for Bats

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**B** is for **Bats**_

Raven had a family of bats living in her window box, where flowers were supposed to be planted.

Only Beast Boy knew about it, because she had to ask him for advice on how to care for the creatures. And Beast Boy, having been transformed into a bat before, knew all the answers.

He even helped her name them.

The mother and father were Crimson and Bites, while the three baby bats were called Crazy, Dusty, and Karma.

Sometimes the bat family even entered her room, sleeping in Raven's bed when she was sitting cross-legged on the covers and Beast Boy was sprawled out against the headboard.

Her eyes glowed like a mother watching her babies sleep, and Beast Boy adored it.


	3. C is for Crutch

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**C** is for **Crutch**_

Beast Boy hated being injured, especially when he had to walk around on crutches.

He had a sprained ankle, which hurt constantly, because he had taken a wrong step while chasing a robber. And on top of that he had to hobble around like an old man who could no longer use his legs.

It was a huge blow to his pride.

When he complained to Raven, she would just let a little half-smile flicker onto her lips. He didn't like the idea of her being amused by his hadicapped state, and told her so.

She just blinked, tilting her head to the side and examining him.

"What?" He growled.

Raven rolled her eyes, but another smile came to her face, and stayed.


	4. D is for Darkness

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**D** is for **Darkness**_

Beast Boy was _terrified_ of the dark.

And when him and Raven split from the group to investigate an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the night, he was trembling as he transformed into a small house cat so he could see into the shadows. His tiny feline body was shaking even more as he leapt into Raven's arms.

Raven realized this, but let him sweat it out. She didn't want to bruise his ego by soothing him.

And when they disrupted a murder of crows that were sleeping in the warehouse, they flew up to the ceiling like shadows in the air. Beast Boy instantly changed back to his human form and grasped Raven's hand tightly.

He told himself he was making _her_ feel less afraid.


	5. E is for Eeyore

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**E** is for **Eeyore**_

Raven had an Eeyore stuffed animal in her room, hidden under her bed.

She only took him out to soothe the worst of her nightmares. He was sixteen years old, almost as old as herself, at seventeen, and was worn and faded. One of his button eyes was missing, and he had tufts of fur that had been ripped out.

One night when the team was sleeping away from the tower, in another city on a mission, she had a particularly bad dream. Of course, she had forgotten to pack Eeyore.

Rousing Beast Boy, she whispered a request into his ear. In his sleepy daze, he didn't really make anything of it, and simply did as she wished.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire awoke the next morning to find Raven peacefully asleep, with her arms around a small green cat.


	6. F is for Forget

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**F** is for **Forget**_

This time, Beast Boy _didn't_ forget.

He left a card on Raven's door, and then ran away as fast as he could before she returned.

When she came to her room from meditation on the roof of the Titan Tower, she removed the note from the metal and unfolded it, revealing the scribbled words within.

_Happy B-Day, Rae.  
You're amazing._

_Love,  
B.B._

And for some reason, those few scribbled words made her heart skip a beat.


	7. G is for Gun

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**G** is for **Gun**_

As Beast Boy stared down the barrel of a loaded gun, he did a lot of thinking.

And so, when Robin took out the gunman that had the loaded weapon pointed at Beast Boy's face and Starfire flew the stunned green-skinned boy to a safe rooftop, he made an important decision.

When Raven came to the roof to check on Beast Boy, as he knew she would, he asked her if he could tell her something. They sat side by side, looking up at the darkening sky in silence before he finally spoke.

He didn't expect her to kiss him when he told her he loved her.

But for some reason, she did.


	8. H is for Hot

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**H** is for **Hot**_

Beast Boy had to admit, Raven was _hot_.

When the team went swimming, Raven would just wear her leotard while in the water. She had grown in the few years he'd known her, and now had long muscular legs and curved hips. The water made her gray-white skin glisten brilliantly, and her hair stuck to her skin all the way down her lower back.

Sometimes she would glance over her shoulder and let her dark smoldering eyes catch his, and for moments he would forget how to breathe.

That hot demon girl was_ his_.


	9. I is for Imaginary

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**I** is for **Imaginary**  
_

Beast Boy was often invited into Raven's room.

He'd snooze on her bed often, sometimes in cat form and other times shaped like a human, depending on her mood.

Sometimes he would wake up, in a daze, and watch as she swirled above him, watching him sleep. He would ask her if she was a dream or figment of his imagination, because nothing could be _this_ good.

She'd just chuckle, and lean down to bring him into the waking world with an electrifying kiss.


	10. J is for Juniper

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**J** is for **Juniper**  
_

When Raven was mixing herbs, Beast Boy thought it best not to make inquiries.

But one day, when she was pouring a bunch of little blue berries into a pot on the kitchen stove, he dared to ask.

"Rae, what's that?"

She turned to look at him. He was sitting up on the counter, swinging his legs so the back of his feet hit the cabinets. She smiled softly as her eyes met his bright green orbs. "Juniper. I'm making a love potion."

Beast Boy deadpanned. "What for?" His expression was grave.

"Oh, you'll see." She almost grinned.


	11. K is for Knife

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**K** is for **Knife**  
_

Sometimes Beast Boy's claws came out when he made love to Raven.

It was honestly an accident, he'd get a bit too excited in the heat of the moment, and after she'd have shallow scratches on her arms. But she never told him she didn't like it.

One night, when Beast Boy was sprawled out on her bed in his blue plaid boxers, she came into the room with a knife.

Eying it, he gulped. "Wh-what's that for?"

"I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine." She smiled prettily. She brought the blade lightly down over his dark green-olive skin, and he didn't resist because he felt guilty.

He realized after, much to his dismay, that it wasn't half bad.


	12. L is for London

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**L** is for **London**  
_

The team traveled together to London, and Beast Boy and Raven decided to reveal their secret to them.

All five were sleeping in a hotel room with two beds. Robin and Starfire shared one, Cyborg was on the couch, and Raven got the second bed. They just had to explain why Beast Boy was joining her.

They approached the other Titans, holding hands firmly, and before they could open their mouths, Robin gave them a reassuring nod.

"We knew. It was just a matter of time."


	13. M is for Monster

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**M** is for **Monster**  
_

Raven and Beast Boy were both "monsters", so each could sympathize with the other.

Like when Doctor Light came back and taunted Raven's demon background, Beast Boy had to reassure her that none of the Armageddon was her fault, and that destiny is irreversible. She had done so amazingly well, despite her demon blood and wretched father.

And when a kid on the street commented snidely on Beast Boy's skin tone, Raven kissed every inch of his green skin that night because she wanted to remind him that she found his color _beautiful_.

Sure, they were a demon and a beast.

But together they were breathtaking.


	14. N is for Night

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**N** is for **Night**  
_

Beast Boy and Raven sat alone on the roof of the Titan Tower, watching the stars swirl in the night sky.

Raven whispered in his pointed green ear, voice shuddering slightly. "Can you promise you'll never leave me?"

Immediately, Beast Boy shifted so he cradled her in his arms. He let his nose press gently against her cheek, shutting his eyes and taking all of her in. "What makes you think I would even be able to part from you?" He wanted to know.

"Everyone else in my life did." She whispered, even more quietly than before.

He planted a soft kiss on her ear before muttering. "I'll _never_ leave you. I don't know what I would do without you."

And he truly meant it.

He would be lost without her.


	15. O is for Orchids

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**O** is for **Orchids**  
_

At exactly six months into their relationship, Beast Boy decided to get Raven a gift.

She had insisted that he didn't buy her anything: she didn't see how petty gifts could live up to the sensations she felt when he was wrapped around her, hiding under the covers from the outside world.

So he left thirteen orchids in a vase on the kitchen counter, with a tiny note attached.

_I know you don't like gifts,  
but I couldn't resist...  
these were your favorite color._

I love you, Rae.  
-B.B.

When she found them, she was suprised to find that his words brought a few tears to her eyes.


	16. P is for Papercut

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**P** is for **Papercut**  
_

Beast Boy hated organizing papers.

But one lazy afternoon, he was stuck going through the bills for the tower.

And somehow, he managed to get a papercut.

"Rae!" He whined running to the couch where she was meditating.

Much to his suprise, Raven didn't put a curse on him for bringing her out of her meditating state. She didn't even glare. She simply smiled a little, and kissed his wound as the blood welled up on his fingertip.

He grinned, exposing his very sharp eyeteeth. If she had gotten a taste of his blood, something _interesting_ would be happen in bed that night.

_I can't wait._ He unsheathed his claws.


	17. Q is for Quiver

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**Q** is for **Quiver**  
_

Beast Boy discovered that Raven quivered.

It didn't happen often. The few times it had, he had been arching his long, lean body over her when they had a moment that the other Titans weren't bothering them.

He watched her with his glowing green eyes as she shook underneath him, partially with fear but also with excitement. He could feel her through his clothes against his taught stomach.

It just made him _crazier_ for her.


	18. R is for Remedy

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**R** is for **Remedy**  
_

Beast Boy used to hate being sick.

But now, Raven let him lie down in her room. She refused to let him nap on the couch, where he would be bothered, and also wouldn't let him sleep in his own bed. She didn't like the clutter, and Beast Boy didn't sleep in there anymore anyway.

She would bring him hot vegetable soup, and then curl up with him in the blankets.

He asked her if she worried about getting sick too, but she laughed.

"B.B., demons don't get sick. And I couldn't leave you. Even if you had the Black Plague."

Beast Boy stated sleepily that he didn't _want_ the Black Plague before drifting off into a fever-induced dream.


	19. S is for Satellite

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**S** is for **Satellite**  
_

Sometimes, when Raven was sleeping, Beast Boy would watch satellites floating through the star-dotted sky.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing only his boxers with his eyes glowing bright green in the moonlight. He let a smile play on his lips, thinking about how the velvet black of the sky reminded him of Raven's hair.

Suddenly, he felt her pressed up against his back. Perhaps she _hadn't_ been asleep. She leaned over his shoulder, her hair falling over his chest, and looked at his face. He turned so he could look into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He told her, possibly for the millionth time.

She pressed her lips against his cheek, and then whispered. "As are you."


	20. T is for Tears

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**T** is for **Tears**  
_

Her tears were falling. _Hard_.

Beast Boy did not like it. She was sitting on the couch, alone, when he got home. Seeing her sobbing on the couch in solitude, he immediately rushed to her side. "Rae, what's wrong?"

"My mother..." She sniffed, attempting to gather herself enough to tell Beast Boy what was going on. "...is dead." After getting the words out, she returned to her mournful shedding of tears.

Beast Boy encircled his arms around her, not knowing what to say, but trying to console her by being as close as he could possibly be to her.


	21. U is for Unknown

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**U **is for **Unknown**  
_

The sun was rising, and Raven stood, watching it crawl up into the vacant, rosy sky on the roof of the Titan Tower. Beast Boy stood behind her, not holding her, but rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"I just don't know what's going to happen. I'm scared." She admitted, having a difficult time reavealing these things to him.

But of all people, she trusted him the most with this information.

He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, and even though she was a pessimist and didn't exactly agree that everything would be allright, she was still comforted by his presence.


	22. V is for Venus

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**V **is for **Venus**  
_

The stars glittered beautifully in the sky, and Raven was out flying around the tower.

Beast Boy watched her from her room, where she thought he was asleep, and smiled as she danced amongst the tiny celestial lights. Her hair blended in with the blackness, and her eyes shone like stars themselves.

She stopped midair, stretching out her limbs gracefully, shielding his view from the planet Venus.

She replaced Venus as the most beautiful thing in the sky.


	23. W is for Wanted

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**W** is for **Wanted**_

One evening, when Raven and Starfire were making dinner, he entered the kitchen with a mischevious grin on his face.

He snuck up behind Raven, and when she put down the spoon she was mixing with, he held himself against her back and grasped both of her hands down at her sides. "Hello." He breathed softly into her ear so Starfire couldn't hear.

Beast Boy listened as she hesitated, obviously trying to control herself. "Yes?" She whispered back.

"I want you. Right now." He grinned against her ear.

She blinked. "Now?"

He nodded and squeezed her hands tighter.

She gave in, following him away from the kitchen and thinking that Starfire could handle dinner, and the food would taste alright cold.


	24. X is for Xenophon

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**X** is for **Xenophon**_

"What's Xenophon?" Beast Boy wanted to know, as he watched her read a thick book on the couch across from him, with the word "Xenophon" on the front with curiosity.

She peered over the top of the pages. "_He_ is a Greek essayist and historian, of course."

Like he was supposed to know that.

"Um, hello!" He laughed. "I don't read intense historical or poetic books! I'm a comic book kind of guy."

Raven pouted. "That's too bad. He's brilliant. You could learn a thing or two from him." She put the book down, and crawled across the couch and on top of him.

"Weren't you just reading the works of Xenocus?" He wanted to know.

She blinked. "_Xenophon_. And no, I just discovered something _far_ more intriguing."

Then, she kissed him.


	25. Y is for Yellow

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**Y** is for** Yellow**_

Once Crimson and Bites left the window box with their brood of bats, a family of yellow birds moved in.

"Isn't that like, ironic?" Beast Boy asked Raven, while he was watching the little chicks flutter around in the nest. "They're so cute, Rae."

Raven wasn't answering, sitting on the bed and staring off into space. "Beast Boy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant."

He whirled around, eyes lit up. "_Really?_ That's great!" If he were in a form where he had a tail, it would be wagging. He paused a moment. "Unless, you didn't want this?" He asked, blinking seriously. "If so, I'm so sorry, and I take all of the blame..."

Her eyes met his, glowing.

"No, I'm happy._ Very_ happy." She assured him.


	26. Z is for Zinthos

_**Beast Boy's ABCs**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

_**Z** is for** Zinthos**_

"...Zinthos." Raven finished her chant, calmly floating above the couch in the tower.

She let herself down, seating herself on the cushion. She opened her eyes to look up and see a green-skinned teen looking at her with amusement. Tilting her head curiously, she asked. "What?"

He smiled, walking towards her and getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Staring, with her mouth slightly agape, she couldn't answer. Tears filled her eyes, and she brought her hands up to her mouth.

Throwing herself forward into his arms, she held him close as she kissed him firmly on the lips.

She spoke breathlessly when they broke apart.

"Yes!"


End file.
